


Where am I?

by slaughterme



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Beaches, Lost - Freeform, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4317321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slaughterme/pseuds/slaughterme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard Way is stuck on an unknown beach with few items in a storm. Will he make it? (spoilers, he does)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where am I?

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this last year for a challenge i was given in English.  
> Everyone was given a list of random words and we had to work them into the story. Mine where:  
> Lighter   
> Chicken Salad   
> Knife   
> Fishing rod   
> Personal first aid kit  
> and i was given a post card with a picture of a beach. We were given an hour to write the story and this is what i got done.

Gerard hated his life. He hated everyone but his four friends which included his younger brother who were also his band mates. As a seventeen year old high school student it was him and his friends against the world as he was average high with greasy, shoulder length black hair, hazel green eyes, and cupid bow lips and is slightly chubby but in a normal weight way. He is a comic book nerd from New Jersey in love with music, horror movies and art. One of his band gigs was overseas so they hopped on a cruise ship but on the second day Gerard woke up in a dark warehouse on an island alone apart from his friends white guitar with black stickers that spelt ‘PANSY’ and his black back pack.

Standing up, Gerard grabbed the guitar’s neck and slung the back pack over his shoulder and begun looking for a way out. After walking around for ten minutes in the dark he stopped and looked through his back pack; 

Lighter   
Chicken Salad   
Knife   
Fishing rod   
Personal first aid kit. 

He grabbed the lighter and lit it after setting the bag back on his shoulders and found a door. “Finally!” He exclaimed and ran for it.

THUD!!

Gerard slipped on a rock and heard a sickening crack from his left leg; somehow he managed to save the guitar but dropped the lighter. He grabbed it tightly and put it away before pulling out the first aid kit and took a constriction bandage. He took the knife out ad cut up to his left knee so his leg was free of the skinny jeans and wrapped the bandage around his leg. Throwing the bag over his shoulder, he stumbled to his feet, wincing at the pain in his leg he pushed the door open and walked over to a large rock near the building and sat down with a painful sigh.

Gerard opened his bag and took out the chicken salad. “Ew!” he hissed at the meat.  
‘How did that even get in here?’ he thought. Sighing loudly he put it away only for something to catch his eye next to the door. Stumbling over to it, Gerard picked up the brown paper bag and opened it to see a salad sandwich and some fruit. Sighing in relief he put the bag in his and ate the sandwich slowly enjoying the taste and thought of not having to eat that stupid meat. Meat is murder.

The sky was getting dark......

Grabbing the guitar he limped inside the warehouse using the guitar to help him walk. He found a stair case.

As quick as he would with a broken leg he climbed up to get to higher ground. By this point it was raining heavily, wind was blowing and the ocean was swirling.   
Oh no.

BANG!

Water splashed hard against the solid building, spilling over the top and sides consuming the large building as the huge wave went over. Water was spiling through the windows, covering the floor below Gerard slightly.

Just as fast as it happened it as over again and Gerard was left in silence, left in his own dangerous thoughts. No one lets him stay in thought for too long due to his depression, around now Frank would have started making random noises while making vegetarian lasagne or Ray would have started playing guitar, or Bob would be smashing his drums. Mikey, his brother did not make any noise but he would be watching ‘Jaws’ by now. Gerard missed all these little things.

Gerard looked down at Frank’s guitar and knew how to destroy the silence, he started to strum one of the songs the band wrote and found himself singing along. “The only hope for me is you alone.....” His voice as soft and beautiful but the last words where chocked and he soon started to sob.

God he missed his friends. Mostly Frank, Frank was everything to him; he was always there to help after break ups, family problems or just plain depression. Sure he loves his brother but Mikey was bipolar and has many fears. He slowly fell asleep thinking about Frank.

“He’s moving! Is he waking up? Gerard can you hear me?!?”

He quickly woke up gasping for breath, clutching the bag to his chest covered in a thick layer of swear coating his body so he decided to go cool off near the ocean. Was he getting in? Hell no. He has hydrophobia and has it bad.

He limped down the stairs leaving his stuff there and walked through the shallow water out the door. The warehouse was on the beach shore so he didn’t have a long walk.  
Something black was on the beach lying on the ground.

The closer he got to the black object he noticed it was a person and they had a long fringe and the sides of their head shaved short and dyed blond standing out against the black fringe, Frank?!

He ran/limped towards the boy and found he was it was his short friend Frank and he wasn’t breathing, well it was a shallow breath. Quickly Gerard flipped Frank onto his back and straddled his hips, pumping his chest while blowing air into his mouth. Just as he was about to give up Frank sputtered and pushed Gerard off to throw up sea water onto the beach.

“Frank!” Gerard exclaimed loudly attacking the shorter with a bear hug.   
“Gerard?” Frank questions, sitting still as Gerard clung to him like Frank would disappear if he let go.

“Gerard you need to wake up!”

Everything went dark for Gerard but within a split second there was a bright light above his closed eyelids and the sound of a soft beeping noise echoed around him. Something warm was around hid hand, it felt like some sort of material or something but it only fazed him for a second.  
Where am I?

Finally Gerard managed to open his eyes, his vision was blurred but he could make out the roof was a pale white. His vision cleared and he noticed two things. One he was in a hospital and two Frankie’s gloved hand was around his as the shorter sobbed “Gerard wake up, please,” over and over again holding his hand between both of his with his head resting on them. Gerard looked over his body to see he had broken his leg and it had been hoisted up, people had already written on the cast and his right arm was bandaged up to his shoulder.

“Where am I?” He said out loud.

Frank’s head snapped up and he instantly cluing to him. “Gerard! I was so worried they said if you didn’t wake up in two days they were going to pull the plug, oh god I was so scared. Bert and his gang tried to kill you on your way home from school but Mikey found you and Bob smashed them around for it!” Frank rushed out all at once.

Just then Mikey, Bob and ray walked in and he knew he was safe now.


End file.
